


Of a Birthday Never Forgotten

by Light and Dark (Undertheblackenedsky)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheblackenedsky/pseuds/Light%20and%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of dreams and reality. Of a life waiting to be lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Birthday Never Forgotten

There once was a boy who lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Despite the horrendous way he was treated and the life he was forced to live, he still found a way to be delighted by the little things. To get excited for a letter. To be fascinated by a snake. To countdown for a birthday that no one would celebrate.

His future would be magical, literally so, but it would also be complicated. He would have trials and tribulations much more difficult than that of an average boy, but he would persevere. Things would get dark, very dark, before they got light.

But as of right now, he was still a boy of ten, nearly eleven, with a finger dragging through the dirt “Happy Birthday Harry.” Still a boy with dreams of a life that was not with the Dursleys, dreams of a life outside of the cupboard under the stairs.

Unfortunately, this dream had yet become a reality for Harry, but he still had yet to blow out the candles on his dirt cake.


End file.
